Naruto:The Nidaime's legacy
by akilan.karthik
Summary: What if Naruto stumbled upon a secret bunker of the Second Hokage and befriended the Nine tails?What will his life entail/ Join us in this journey of Naruto:The Nidaime's Legacy. Naru/Karin


I don't own Naruto although I would like to.

A four- year old Naruto ran through the crowds. All the civilians could see was a blur but to the 4 Root ANBU members who were chasing him they could clearly see Naruto. He had just finished his 75th prank.

Naruto didn't know what he did wrong. All he did was create a seal based on the book he found in his apartment to create a banner next to the Yondaime's face on the Hokage banner read "This belongs to NARUTO UZUMAKI DATTEBAYO!".

Naruto screamed" Yo Crazy masked people why are you chasing me dattebayo".They replied in an emotionless voice"It is our mission from Danzo-sama to eliminate the demon brat".Naruto thought'Demon brat?Hmmm that's what even the civilian temes say'

All of a sudden they threw a large number of kunai and shuriken at various vitals of Naruto's body.

 **MINDSCAPE**

Suddenly naruto was whisked back into his mindscape although he didn't know screamed" Sugoi! I learned a teleportation jutsu just like the Yondaime Hokage Dattebayo" From the bars came a growl" Shut up gaki you are in your mindscape and I'm the great Kyuubi no Yoko. Now would you remove that seal over there"

Poor Naruto didn't know what was happening. "No way! You are evil. You almost destroyed the Konohagakure no Sato. Tell me why are you here". screamed Naruto. Kyuubi chuckled. Suddenly Naruto eyes widened in remembered all the comments he received'Demon brat', 'Fox boy'. Like many thought Naruto wasn't stupid he just hid it because he used to get beatings if he acted smart.

"You are sealed into me is that right?' asked Naruto to the Kyuubi. Kyuubi seemed surprised. 'The gaki isn't stupid like I thought. Forget that more than anyone thought'."Well, it was worth a try wasn't to the point those Root ANBU ninja are pusuing you.I will lend you chakra to escape k gaki" said the Kyuubi

"Wait, don't you have a name?" asked Naruto Kyuubi was again surprised' The kid is going to be great. I wonder if I should….. After all I didn't tell Mito or Kushina… Oh well' Kyuubi proudly declared " My name is Kurama" With that Naruto was promptly kicked out of his mindscape.

END MINDSCAPE

Naruto was surrounded by a cloak of red colour chakra. His speed increased and he suddenly disappeared . The four ANBU were shocked . Danzo was sure not going to be happy

With Naruto

Naruto suddenly disappeared and ran out of the red chakra. He was breathing hard .He stumbled across a tree trunk and promply passed out.

An hour later

Naruto woke up and yawned. Where was he ?Was he dead?These were the thoughts running in his head. Luckily Kurama established a connection earlier when he flowed his chakra. Kurama said" Kit wake up. You passed out on the tree earlier and found out the secret bunker of the Nidaime Hokage."Naruto replied" So I can become stronger with his techniques'

He looked around the bunker and saw many body armours for various were many doors with the kanji for each shinobi art on each one. He decided he would use the armour when he graduated the academy that he heard about He opened the one with chakra control on it.

An hour later Naruto learned some chakra control exercises like Tree walking and Water walking on the walls and the bath in the bunker. He hadn't mastered the exercises but he could do them reasonably well. He moved onto the jutsu scrolls and found a very helpful jutsu called 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' that helped him learn at a fast pace as the original learnt what the clones learnt.

He decided to call it a night and left the bunker but made sure to leave several traps in the opening of the bunker incase someone made sure to remember where the traps were not there.

 **NEXT DAY**

The next day Naruto decided to tell the Hokage about the ninjas who followed Kurama warned him not to tell the Hokage about his encounter of the bunker because the Hokage wouldn't let him use the bunker.

Next Naruto reached the bunker. The time was about 9 am . So he decided to learn age bunshin no jutsu so he could learn a bit faster. He practised for about 3 hours and finally got the jutsu. He created 50 clones( remember he is only 4 ) and told 20 to do clones to practise chakra control and the rest to select some basic scrolls to learn from and clean the place.

Meanwhile the original decided to create a schedule.

Monday to Friday

7:00-8:00 Breakfeast

8:00-11:00: Physical training(situps pushups running rounds)

11:00-12:00 Lunch

12:00-3:00 Taijutsu

3:00-6:00 Fuinjutsu

6:00-8:00 Special interests (Kenjutsu)

Saturday

Full day sparring with clones

Sunday

Resting and being a child

Meanwhile the original would create clones to learn ninjutsu,chakra control and genjutsu.

 **TIMESKIP NARUTO TURNS 5 YEARS OLD OCTOBER 10TH**

During the period of one year Naruto not only managed to increase his knowledge in the ninja arts but also managed to increase his already potent chakra levels and also managed to control one tail of Kyuubi"s chakra.

The Taijutsu style he learnt was called The flash of the thundered to compliment the Hiraishin no jutsu when he managed to complete it. He is a fresh genin level in that category.

The Fuinjutsu he learnt were explosion notes, paralysis tags, contract seals and generic sealing is jonin in that category as he is a prodigy in Fuinjutsu.

Naruto managed to start kenjutsu training on one of the Nidaime's scrolls and is academy level in that category.

Naruto is able in shurikenjutsu and is able to throw kunai and shuriken at moving targets. He is genin level in that.

Naruto is very cunning and so he can create plans and diversions on the fly.

But Naruto learnt most in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. As Naruto had large amounts of chakra his clones had to perfect chakra control to the Naruto can use the following Genjutsu:

Kasumi jusha no jutsu,Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu and Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu .His ninjutsu include Fire style ,Earth style and Wind style. In Fire style he learnt Housenka no Jutsu, and Haisekishou. In Earth style he learnt Doryu Taiga,Doryūheki and Doryū Wind style he learnt Furyuu no Jutsu .The regular jutsus he learnt were Mutually Multiplying Explosive Tags and shrunken kage bunshin no is Jonin level in that.

Overall Naruto is a high genin level shinobi.

He changes his schedule

4 to 9 physical training and taijutsu

9 to 10 breakfast

10 to 2 ninjutsu

2 to 3 lunch

3 to 6 fuinjutsu

6 to 8 kenjutsu

 **TIMESKIP 6 YEARS OLD HE ENTERS ACADEMY**

Naruto looked at the gates of the decided that he would just be average to hide his skills .He walked in and noticed glares and he decided to ignore them but later it became unbearable so started to glare back while releasing KI. The pathetic civilians started to faint but the ninjas shrugged it off. Kurama said "Pathetic civilians".Naruto went to his class and noticed the glares he received from the disappeared and reappeared behind one and whispered "Stop the glares .I am not the kunai only the scroll".He promptly reappeared in his place.

The instructor Iruka Imino nodded and started calling names for the class the day went on the glares reduced, most realised he was harmless and left him alone.

 **TIMESKIP 12 YEARS OLD GRADUATING ACADEMY**

Naruto walked into the academy and took his the years he became taller and more was about 150.8 cm and wore black ANBU pants,a white colour T-shirt ,shinobi boots and fingerless gloves. Over the years Naruto befriended Sasuke Uchiha and they are close friends. Naruto stopped learning Genjutsu,Elemental Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu deciding to instead master age 8 Naruto created the seals for the Hiraishin no jutsu but it took 2 years to be able to use the jutsu. An unexpected jutsu he learned was the Reanimation jutsu. From reading the notes the Nidaime left behind Naruto found out that a person with the Shinigamis chakra could use the jutsu without a sacrifice a control kunai. Naruto learned all variations of the clone jutsu including normal clones and blood clones. So, to collect samples of the dead bodies Naruto used to keep the blood clone in Konoha and he personally went to collect the ,far he has the First to Third Raikages,1 to 3 Mizukages, 1 and 2 Tsuchikage ,The first and second Hokage and Madara Uchiha. Naruto retrieved the Raijin from Aoi added some seals to have a hiraishen seal and keeps it under a Genjutsu.

Iruka starts calling the names for the graduation test and when it reaches Naruto , Naruto walks into the room.

THE TAIJUTSU TEST

The Taijutsu was to basically fight an academy instructor for 2 minutes. Naruto easily passed this test and progressed to the next stage Genjutsu

THE GENJUTSU TEST

The Genjutsu test was simple, all you had to do was dispel a Genjutsu and cast a Genjutsu. As he entered the room he already noticed a Genjutsu he dispelled it and cast a Genjutsu. He passed with flying colours and progressed to the next stage. The Ninjutsu test.

THE NINJUTSU TEST

Naruto entered the room and Iruka asked him to perform the henge, the kawarimi and the clone jutsu. Naruto did this easily and got his headband.

He went and sat next to Sasuke. Sasuke asked with a grin"You show off?" Naruto cheekily rubbed the back his head and said"That was only once Sasuke".Sasuke shrugged and left it was a good day.


End file.
